darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood/Log/2008 December 20
17:04 Might as well BID YOU ALL DARTH GREETINGS 17:04 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “#1: Official Defriendship?” 17:04 DARTH GREETINGS! 17:04 apparently, I've stumbled into the middle of a council of blood 17:04 Defriendship? Bah. DeFINISH HIM! 17:05 yeah 17:05 =-= Acky|awayish is now known as AdmirableAckbar 17:05 * Gonk would like to remind everyone that the COB is logged & posted publicly 17:05 basically the "partnership"wih SWFanon brings nthing but shit 17:05 it does not benefit us in any way 17:05 So this is definitely the wrong place to mention I killed a girl in 1992 and they never found the body 17:05 so proposal to cancel it 17:05 Enochf: yes 17:05 Check 17:05 Consider it not mentioned 17:06 they want their users to send their /crap/ to us much like the wook does to them 17:06 To tell you the truth... I don't see how this friendship could bring us "good things" anymore. 17:06 so all in favor to cancel the partnership say yay 17:07 which seems like a bad thing to be on the recieving end of 17:07 The partnership won't really affect that, though, methinks. 17:07 Defriend. 17:07 SWFanon is a shit chamber. 17:07 Yay. 17:07 Well 17:07 yay 17:07 You're partnered with swfanon? LOL 17:07 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Kor_Vensto ...I for one would like to see more of these, actually. 17:07 yeah because /we/ improved that 17:07 Exactly. It's good mockery fuel. 17:07 yes, there have been some positive things... but there have also been negative things... 17:07 -->| supergeeky1 (n=47c8a56e@67.159.35.76) has joined #darthipedia 17:07 the original draft of that is the type of stuff they tell their users to bring to us 17:07 What positive things? 17:08 I'd like to point something out. 17:08 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o supergeeky1 by ChanServ 17:08 Just show up anytime, SG, damn 17:08 they call joke articles on their wiki pieces of shit /yet/ they have a partnership with a joke wiki 17:08 The original idea behind the friendship was geared more towards readers, not necessarily contributions. 17:08 We can't really tell how useful it's been in that regard. 17:08 that's true 17:08 The thing is, they're basically shitting all over us. 17:09 That's a good point. 17:09 Shit, Madclaw told me this started at 7. 17:09 yeah I mixed up with the timezones 17:09 my bad 17:09 But if they're bringing negative things in terms of contributions surely that's more important. 17:09 No bailout for you! 17:10 so publicly and on the record: Fuck Em! 17:10 |<-- tzzA has left irc.freenode.net ("ChatZilla 0.9.84 3.0.5/2008120122") 17:10 Fuck them indeed. 17:10 so a cancellation of the partnership? 17:10 ya 17:10 Sure, why not 17:10 i'm down 17:10 * FloydMcSexington votes yes 17:10 Aye. 17:10 FWIW it would also look like we're courting enmity if we cancel it 17:10 all in favor 17:10 i second his vote 17:10 I. 17:10 we already have that 17:11 in fact they are thinking of setting up a CT for the same thing 17:11 The inter wiki links might be useful but... but a friendship?... I'd have to say no to the friendship. 17:11 better that we break up 17:11 Considering we asked for it from them in the first place... 17:11 Enmity sells! 17:11 Wait, that's sex. Sex sells, enmity is bad. 17:11 Yes, I can confirm they are planning to put up a CT... if they haven't done so already... 17:11 we got what we wanted, more readers 17:12 * Gonk votes "keep official friendship" ... let THEM end it, and thus be the jerks ^_^ 17:12 Per Gonk. 17:13 nah 17:13 damn... now I'm doubting again... 17:13 that would take 2 weeks provided they start the CT today 17:13 per Gonk - and you can deal with Darth issues on the Darth in Darth ways - no reason to close the door when it' 17:13 and what if they don't end it 17:13 s so fun to swat the flies 17:13 Then we end it anyway if they don't. 17:14 ok all in favor of ending it today say yay 17:15 Yay 17:15 yay 17:15 Neigh... er, nay 17:15 I think we have to send a clear message... not a "You end it or we will" type of thing... we either end it, or we don't. 17:15 nay 17:15 thats 2 and 2 17:15 I also like the swfanon link, i.e. http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Alaskan_Crisis 17:15 Yay. 17:15 yay 17:16 Wait, is that yay for let them end it or yay for FUCK THEM? 17:16 I'd say, keep the inter wiki links but lose the friendship. 17:16 Yay is for us to end it 17:16 yay is fuck them 17:16 4-2. 17:16 I sense confusion 17:16 I vote pancakes 17:16 yeah we'll keep the interwiki templates 17:16 we have a wikipedia template and yet were not partners with them 17:17 true 17:17 I say nay. 17:17 We do? 17:17 yeah, the Jimmy head. 17:17 Oh damn...I have to go. 17:17 later dude 17:17 Admittedly I haven't looked at Darth much recently, but I can't see it doing any harm that isn't easily destroyed. 17:17 See ya'll. 17:17 Acky it's not that 17:17 -->| Skeith (n=4ab62217@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-f0171a3470665b67) has joined #darthipedia 17:17 Hi Skeith 17:17 it's just a factor of constant frustration 17:18 Skeith Richards! 17:18 Vote now Skeith: dissolve our friendship w/SWFanon -- yay or nay? 17:18 What about the Jimmy head? 17:18 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikipedia 17:18 that was very quick 17:19 I'll go with a "yes" 17:19 that's 5-3 17:19 I don't see them helping us anyway 17:19 anyone alse have 2 cents? 17:19 I'll vote dissolve it ourselves, preemptively, unilaterallalllly 17:19 nice vocabualary 17:19 Don't tell them. 17:19 lawlz 17:19 Just get rid of all trace of it. 17:19 |<-- FloydMcSexington has left irc.freenode.net ("http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client") 17:20 Sounds like the motion has passed 17:20 Bang the gavel already, goddammit. 17:20 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “2: Photoshop Contest” 17:20 supergeeky1 17:20 Oh right. 17:21 Yes, good idea... Geeky would win it every year. :) 17:21 Can we ignore this until the end of the meeting? 17:21 * Enochf haz no photoshop skillz 17:21 um, ok 17:21 And all my other stuff, for that matter. 17:21 lol, ok 17:21 .... 17:21 SG, why don't you edit the page for us then 17:21 Geeky's busy repelling staffers knocking at his door. 17:21 Alrighty. 17:22 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “3 2: Short Story Serial/Contest” 17:22 This is Gump's thing 17:22 and he can't be here 17:22 sounds fun 17:22 :( 17:22 it would lure me to the site more 17:22 :D 17:22 Seems complex. Maybe CT this? 17:22 * Enochf starts doing SG's math homework 17:22 yeah I like it 17:22 Short story. Cool. 17:22 How short? 17:23 I don't see a downside, of course, but we'll want to sort of hash out the details. 17:23 yeah CT it, then Gump can explain more on the CT page 17:23 I like the idea... so... CT. :) 17:23 I vote all short stories need to be spell-checked 17:23 hehehe 17:23 I agree. CT. 17:23 agree 17:23 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “3: What to do about Yipee! News” 17:23 like newsletter right? 17:23 what is this Yipee! News? 17:23 Newsletter is later 17:23 ah 17:24 Yipee! News was supposed to be in-universe, iirc 17:24 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v Skeith by ChanServ 17:24 fake news about actual SW characters, Darthipedia characters... an expansion of the news thing currently on the main page. 17:24 sounds cool 17:24 *Not* to be confused with Darth News, which is wiki updates. 17:24 We already decided to so this at the last COB... we just never started it... :/ 17:24 what's preventing us? 17:24 sloth 17:24 Well I vulonteer to write some fake news 17:24 :P 17:24 Sloth. Gluttony. 17:25 Coveting our neighbors' wives. 17:25 Not sure about the name Yipee 17:25 I'll volunteer time 17:25 Geeky probably would too since it was kinda his idea in the 1st place 17:25 Enochf: we were going to make it look like Yahoo's World of Star Wars :) 17:25 I could help as well. 17:25 Yappi! Yo Joe! Yatta! Yavin! 17:25 No Skeith. 17:25 Yakko! 17:25 Yoshi! 17:25 I dunno 17:25 heh 17:26 Yaddle? 17:26 ok, as Yipee News is a somewhat different concept from the next two, let's move on. 17:26 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “4: Darth Dispatch” 17:26 As we are no longer Official Friends w/SWFanon, I have no problem with abandoning this entirely. 17:26 I'd have to see examples of Yipee! News to see how it'd work on a regular basis, y'know? 17:26 Especially since I only got around to doing 2 of them. 17:26 Darth Dispatch? 17:26 per Gonk we have Darthipedia In the news already 17:26 Enochf: imagine Holonet News, only written by us. :p 17:27 But would it be just the headlines on the front page, linking to a short article, or what? 17:27 yeah, Darth Dispatch was like Darth News, only full articles. 17:27 Enochf: perhaps. Those details can be hashed out. 17:27 sounds kind of lame.. 17:27 per Gonk, abandon. 17:27 DO NOT WANT 17:27 N-E-way, yes, abandon 17:27 agree with abandonment 17:27 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “5: Newsletter” 17:28 Gump again: 17:28 Since (for the moment, at least) we don't have a podcast (ala Wookieepedia), I think we might look into an semi-annual "Newsletter" of sorts, which could be written on rotation by various admins. Admittedly, this isn't really necessary, but it could give us a way of updating the community on a regular basis as to what's going on (i.e., new rules, new features, new projects, articles that... 17:28 ...need improvement, important forum topics, etc). Imagine something along the lines of a semi-serious Darth News, except written as a full article rather than a news flash (say, about three or four paragraphs being the minimum), with some jokes headlines and topics to flesh it out (something like a Star Wars Onion News, perhaps). Once again, this is hardly a "Necessity", but it might make a... 17:28 ...decent placeholder until we get a Darthcast going. 17:28 Yeah, well, Wookieepedia doesn't have a podcast a la Wookieepedia anymore 17:28 lol, good point 17:28 I could see this working as an expansion of Darth News. Maybe "Darth News Features" or something. 17:29 sounds like a good idea to me. 17:29 same here 17:29 ok, if Gump has anything to add, he can later on Talk:Darth News or whatever 17:30 Glad we sorted those out 17:30 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “6: Sarlacc Pit Oversight” 17:30 |<-- Skeith has left irc.freenode.net ("CGI:IRC (EOF)") 17:30 Madclaw 17:30 yeah 17:30 Jedi wrote a how to guide for that 17:30 Oh right, I saw that 17:31 Jedimca0|Busy: you accept the charge? 17:31 And I've been doing most (if not all) of the archiving since it was created. 17:31 and if someone now creates a vfd and doesn't use proper format we'll remove the Vfd all together 17:31 since the was in bad shape 17:31 per Madclaw. 17:31 from this point it will be easier to oversee it 17:32 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “7: Policy Review... anybody have any concerns? Anybody DO the reading assignment? Feh, you're just like my students.” 17:32 I read em 17:32 heh 17:32 briefly 17:32 all sounds good to me 17:33 I reviewed some policies, just the ones I thought might need some changes... didn't find anything I was concerned about. 17:33 * Gonk listens to the crickets chirping for a minute 17:33 My favorite part was when Scout goes into Injun Joe's Cave and the Raven says "nevermore" 17:33 * Gonk messes with his Blackberry for a while 17:33 * Gonk asks the secretary for another pot of coffee 17:33 Fire, bad. Policy, good. 17:33 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “8: Something more clear for our pornography policy, which at the moment, technically doesn't even exist. We need to come up with a guide or something that can let users know what type of content, both article and image-wise, should be on Darthipedia.” 17:34 yes please 17:34 This seems like an "admin judgment" thing to me. 17:34 I like the work "artistic nudity" 17:34 I mentioned that it should probably somehow include phrasing about something's "obvious primary intent being titillation, not humor." 17:34 Isn't it basically all's good except nipples, wangs & pooter? 17:34 difference between porn and artistic nudity like this http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Portrait_Bea.jpg 17:34 ya 17:34 *word 17:34 Nipples, wangs, & pooter. I love that country band. 17:35 and Just say no to naked deviantart twileks 17:35 I could live with "nipples, wangs & pooter" as a rule of thumb :) ...nice and simple. 17:35 Oh, wait, I meant Higgins Boys & Gruber 17:35 I'd say, as long as it mainly about humor... and not some hot nude twi'lek... aka porn... 17:35 -->| Skeith (n=4ab62217@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-eca8c233894b656b) has joined #darthipedia 17:35 admin judgement then? 17:35 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v Skeith by Madclaw 17:36 yeah, let's do that. In fact, I volunteer to write up a policy page reflecting all this 17:36 cool 17:36 sounds good. 17:36 yeah, with the "obvious primary intent being titillation, not humor." as a guideline. 17:36 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “9: Photoshop Contest... Supergeeky? Ready?” 17:36 * Jedimca0|Busy pokes supergeeky1 17:37 Yes, sorry, I was on the phone earlier. 17:37 We could go back to #7 for a little while longer 17:37 heh 17:37 Anyway, Photoshop contest. 17:37 Um.... It's a contest about Photoshopping. 17:37 You didn't study at all, did you? 17:37 "Best Photoshopped Image of " ? 17:38 like an anual Mister and Miss Darthipedia only for photoshopped images? 17:38 I think that would be it, yes. 17:38 Enochf: : Not one bit. 17:38 Madclaw: : Exactly. 17:38 Good format to swipe 17:38 When you say photoshopped, you're using it genericly right? 17:38 Hunterj: yeah, "image manipulated" 17:38 Jst checking. 17:38 Someone kick him please. 17:39 Best Photoshopped/Gimped/PaintShopProed Image 17:39 That should be implied. Photoshop is the new Xerox. 17:39 indeed 17:39 * Gonk will Xerox his entry for the first contest 17:39 my German teacher calls everything made on a computer photoshopped 17:39 heh 17:40 I'll stick somebody into an image by cutting them out with safety scissors and using Scotch tape. 17:40 I'm not suggesting we should call it 'image manipulation contest'. 17:40 Good :) 17:40 Picture Kill 17:40 No objections? 17:40 Nope 17:40 |<-- supergeeky1 has left irc.freenode.net ("CGI:IRC (EOF)") 17:40 I like it 17:40 BAH 17:40 and he's gone 17:40 I love it! That's the kind of innovative thinking we need in this company! 17:40 aww FUCK you geeky 17:40 XD 17:40 lol 17:40 yeah FUCK you 17:40 Oh snap 17:40 this will be logged 17:41 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “10: Order 66: How Soon Is Too Soon?” 17:41 Geeky it wasn't me 17:41 twas my cat 17:41 -->| supergeeky1 (n=47c8a56e@67.159.35.76) has joined #darthipedia 17:41 damn cats 17:41 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o supergeeky1 by ChanServ 17:41 I had an idea about order 66. 17:41 Great! Next, #11 17:41 about combining it with Balemas. 17:41 Madclaw: I'll volunteer to log it, and "accidentally" miss that bit :P 17:42 * Gonk is logging already 17:42 Pinky: Dun 17:42 Bah. You were all churlish and mean and YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMIN' TO YA 17:42 since Christmas has this "peace thing" I thought Balemas could have a "destroy all crap" thing 17:42 Hmm. That might require some folks to put in some serious work. Mightn't it? 17:42 well with over 500,000,000 articles Order 66 can start IMO 17:42 W-o-r-k? 17:43 well... not actually that much work. But if we want Balemas to fall on the 25th, we'd be leaving not a lot of time. 17:43 true... which is why I think we should do it on another day... 17:43 Why not have it on the 25th of some other month? 17:44 Nahh 17:44 Has to be during the Federally Approved Holiday Season. 17:44 How about this 17:44 since people might have other things to do in the 25th, like family dinners and stuff. 17:44 Similar but different approach... no? ok, fine. 17:44 Balemas is the 31st. We put the warning up on the 21st, or tomorrow. 17:44 (the 31st being pretty much the end of the Federally Approved Holiday Season) 17:45 That might work. 17:45 Wait, what does this have to do with Order 66 again? 17:46 That's... actually really evil, too. The warning for people to save their tagged articles comes during the busiest time of the year XD 17:46 we'll have a 10 day "warning" for people to improve the articles that need to be improved. 17:46 heh 17:46 Enochf: Order 66 = Destroy all crappy articles. 17:46 Aha 17:47 Yeah, Darthipedia's unique in that respect. There's no canon, so articles justify themselves by not being crappy. 17:47 What category is used for 'all crappy articles.' 17:47 Any objections to Order 66 taking place on the 31st with warnings starting on the 21st? 17:47 we'll make a nomination page Hunterj 17:47 And any objections to Balemas being on the 31st? 17:47 Ok 17:47 no and no 17:47 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Articles_that_need_to_be_improved 17:47 no objection. 17:47 No objections from me. 17:48 OK, I have a new item, let's cover it real quick: 17:48 and... everything in that category (Gonk's link) will be dead on the 31st. 17:48 What's wrong with Jax Pavan 5? Otherwise, no objection. 17:48 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “11: add Balemas to the official list of Darthipedia Holidays?” 17:48 Full support. 17:48 VERY full. 17:48 ya 17:48 And throbbing. 17:48 All hail Bale!, and the like. 17:48 yes, support 17:49 Support as nominator 17:49 Tumescent support 17:49 * supergeeky1 resists a that's what she said joke. 17:49 what she said 17:49 * Madclaw doesn't resist 17:49 * Madclaw knows no restraint 17:49 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “12: Supergeeky's... Audio?... Thing” 17:49 supergeeky1 17:50 Yeah, I'll try to get through this one before CGI crashes again. 17:50 * Enochf makes supergeeky's phone ring 17:50 To sum everything up: For the past two months or so, the Darth admins have been working on a secret project. 17:50 O_o 17:50 YOU BASTARDS 17:50 * supergeeky1 reminds everyone There is no Cabal. 17:50 That project is Battlestar Pavanica. 17:51 yeah, we need a new secret project. 17:51 Started off as a "radio-drama", but has now evolved into a flash movie series. 17:51 * Enochf leaks details of Battlestar Pavanica to the New York Times 17:51 heh 17:51 Anyway, we need voice actors. 17:51 What I'm thinking is we have a sign-up sheet. 17:51 me me me pick me 17:51 I've got to go. Bye. 17:51 bye dude 17:51 People sign up to do voices on BSP. 17:52 |<-- Hunterj has left irc.freenode.net ("It's the 20th already!?") 17:54 So it's a... Flash movie drama? 17:54 I tells yous, there is! There is! 17:54 -->| Nuku-Nuku (n=Nuku-Nuk@ip70-174-10-244.hr.hr.cox.net) has joined #darthipedia 17:54 Indeed. 17:54 !cabal 17:54 * Nuku-Nuku would like to remind everyone that There Is No Cabal. 17:54 Thanks Nuku. 17:55 Well, not so much a drama. 17:55 <--| Nuku-Nuku has left #darthipedia ("You're welcome.") 17:55 Like a five-minute web-series. 17:55 You going to make a mainspace page, and then have the sign-up sheet be on the talk page? 17:56 Sounds great. 17:56 I think anyway. 17:56 kewl 17:56 Either that or a forum. 17:56 page is better IMO 17:56 yeah, keep it all together. 17:57 http://s175.photobucket.com/albums/w152/supergeeky1/?action=view&current=BSPOpening.flv 17:57 When can we expect the first completed installment? 17:57 ^ That's the preview, btw. 17:57 I'd say around Juneish. 17:57 cool 17:57 Bear in mind, I still have to learn Flash. ;-) 17:57 Totally do-able 17:58 That will be the "mini-series", if you will. 17:58 Slightly longer than a normal episode and broken up into two parts. 17:59 ok 17:59 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “13: 1. Do we need another BC yet? 2. Should one single BC have Veto POWAH?” 17:59 well do we? 18:00 as it is now all admins together can veto a proposal 18:00 any thoughts? 18:00 I don't think we need another BC, For now 18:00 I have no problem with despotism. 18:00 As far as 1 goes, yeah, I think it might be a good idea. 18:00 re: 1, I foresee the possibility that we'll want to address this again late this summer 18:01 Sort of as a "back-up", for lack of a better term. 18:01 but not yet. For 2, I will abstain ^_^ 18:01 per geeky 18:01 I argued in favor of the BC veto on Wookieepedia even though I wasn't particularly fond of the bureaucrats. 18:01 Well who is? 18:01 BC Veto sounds good to me 18:01 Because any large group needs people to save them from themselves. 18:01 yeah 18:01 The Veto sounds good. 18:02 per current voting rights a group of noobs could change our site within a month 18:02 I just don't think we need another BC yet. 18:02 * Enochf rounds up a group of noobs 18:02 have like 20 dudes make 30+ maispace edits and run amok after that 18:02 and a single BC Veto can stop that 18:02 * supergeeky1 glares at Skeith. 18:02 yeah, but what noobs would be smart enough to do that? 18:03 Noobiraptors 18:03 I know what you're thinking, Skeith. 18:03 Jilted SWFanon noobs :p 18:03 heh 18:03 some of the dudes who were bitching on the big wiki's page for instance 18:03 true 18:03 or we can just delete all their mainspace edits and strike all their votes 18:04 but thats too much work 18:04 lol 18:04 Are we talking about veto on everything? 18:04 Oh, everyone who was against you on the big wikis page should be pre-banned. 18:04 thank you 18:04 I strongly agree. 18:04 since it was a brilliant idea 18:04 Per Culator. They've already demonstrated their lack of sense of humor :p 18:05 Wait what was I thinking. 18:05 ok 1.1 no new BC for now and 1.2 BC Veto rights all in favor 18:05 yay 18:05 Gonk: I think it would be the ability to veto anything... but, you could also just vote oppose without using the veto. 18:05 right 18:05 currently Gonk does not have Veto 18:05 and per Jedi 18:05 no objections? 18:05 Veto vote must say VETO 18:05 no objections from me 18:05 At least give Gonk veto 18:05 No objections from the uber-geek. 18:06 Veto for Gonk. :) 18:06 =-= Gonk has changed the topic to “14: Something controversial” 18:06 Madclaw 18:06 THAT MAKES ME ANGRY! 18:06 ya 18:06 OF ALL THE UNMITIGATED GALL 18:06 to return on my second BC thing 18:06 * Enochf writes an angry letter to the local paper because of something controversial 18:07 * Gonk affixes a clever bumper sticker to his car in response to something controversial 18:07 I feel that in the past Gonk waited too long to voice his opinion on matters 18:07 The last time we has something controversial at a COB... Acky left... 18:07 *had 18:07 like the Big Wiki's talkpage thing 18:07 Madclaw: is this the controversial thing? 18:07 =-= AdmirableAckbar was booted from #darthipedia by supergeeky1 (supergeeky1) 18:07 yeah 18:07 -->| AdmirableAckbar (n=Admirabl@wikia/AdmirableAckbar) has joined #darthipedia 18:07 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o AdmirableAckbar by ChanServ 18:07 ok 18:07 heh 18:07 Well, now that I'm a despot, that'll change ^_^ 18:08 So from now on, once a day you must issue a Papal Bull on some topic or other 18:08 =-= User mode for Gonk is now -e 18:08 =-= YOU are now known as Gonk|Evil 18:08 =-= User mode for Gonk|Evil is now +e 18:08 Gonk is our only BC, the oldest and wisest of us, everyone respects Gonk's visions on matters but I feel he needs to step up to the plate sooner with touchy situations 18:08 He's the oldest? 18:08 >_> <_< 18:08 Unless Erik is editing Darthipedia, yeah 18:08 I thought you were, Maddy? 18:09 and I am fine with getting email notifications of touchy situations if I'm absent for a day or two, or whatever 18:09 * Gonk|Evil will eventually figure out how to configure his work email for gonk@wookieepedia.com again :) 18:09 Gonk is older then all of... though... we can't confirm that because he won't tell us his age... :/ 18:09 Gonk how frequent do you check darthipedia@hotmail.com? 18:09 ;) 18:10 Madclaw: not very. I can add it to my bookmarks easily enough though. 18:10 then dewit 18:10 okie doke 18:10 and we will keep you posted on current affairs that need attention 18:10 ack computer froze :| 18:10 are we ... done? 18:11 it seems like we are... 18:11 What about topic #7? 18:11 7? 18:11 ...this was a short COB... 18:11 o/ Corn on... the COB... o/ 18:11 I might have one more short thing... 18:11 Go for it 18:11 you rpenis? 18:11 about the QOTW 18:11 penis* 18:11 before I bid Darth Partings 18:12 do we need a "proper" voting thing for the QOTW? 18:12 nah I say it's fina as it is 18:12 or is 3 admins going trough the new quotes and deciding what stays and goes enough? 18:12 2 out of 3 is 18:12 like we did last time 18:12 The status quo works for me... for now 18:13 When I want to vote on a caption or quote, I just sorta... muddle through 18:13 Haven't nom'd any yet 18:13 oh and Enochf update your userpage *sheesh* 18:13 =-= Gonk|Evil has changed the topic to “15: Any last-minute items? Gonk wants dinner.” 18:13 Oh, right... 18:13 * Jedimca0|Busy gives Gonk some more snacks. 18:14 S.N.A.C.K.S.! 18:14 ok then 18:14 here it comes 18:14 it seems there are no more last-minute items... 18:14 I bid you all... DARTH PARTINGS 18:15 =-= Gonk|Evil has changed the topic to “You missed the COB, dumbass.”